No memories, just consequences
by scia
Summary: Kay, finished now hope you understand it. If ya, don't tell me
1. Chapter 1

Author: Scia (sciarla@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Weird Upgrades/Window of Opportunity Fic, kind of crossover with farscape, but you won't understand till it's finished. Ship? Yup, of course, uh-huh!  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine. The characters are not mine. Stargate is not etc. Heck plot aint all mine either.  
  
Rating: I suck at ratings, aint a clue. Uh - PG I think?  
  
Archive: If you want it, take it. Hell I'm happy that ya do  
  
Author's Notes: Like all my stories, it probably is confusing  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
No memories, just consequences  
  
Sam glanced at Jack and tried to hide a smile. He was rocking back and forward on his feet, obviously nervous about their next mission, or more like nervous that they were wearing Anise's armbands again. Sam had to admit she was nervous too, but did feel like she had more control this time. Anise's claims that the armbands have been widely improved and given them even more capabilities. Sam was not sure whether to be excited or terrified at this news, but General Hammond seemed convinced enough to let them on a mission, so she tried to keep as calm as she could.  
  
When they arrived on the planet Daniel started making friends with anyone in sight, while the rest of them just stood there looking around. When Daniel came back he was bantering about everything he'd learnt in the space of. oh, three seconds! Sam was just thinking about what she could do with this armband and what happened the last time.  
  
".So it turns out that they have a day, which no one has any memories of and the other planets don't even know it exists and it's tomorrow!" Daniel says, finally catches Sam's attention and everyone else's too.  
  
Jack and Teal'c exchange slight smirks with each other, remembering when they were stuck in a time loop for three months. Then they walked on in front, leaving Sam and Daniel to start complaining about Teal'c and Jack not trusting them enough to tell them. "Why can't you just tell us some of the things you did while you were looping?" Sam whined. Jack turned around and smiled, then glanced at Teal'c and said, "What do ya think Teal'c, should we tell them one thing we did?" "Which "thing" do you propose we tell them?" Teal'c replied, looking sternly at Daniel and Sam who were ginning excitedly. Teal'c smiled (well as close as Teal'c comes to smiling) thinking of one "How about when the Colonel went up to General Hammond and." "I was thinking more along the lines of the golf." Jack cut in angrily. "Golf?" Sam and Daniel asked confused. "Yeah," Jack said smiling at their confusion "with the Stargate." "With the Stargate? You could have got caught!" Sam said shocked. "We did." Teal'c replied matter of factly. Daniel just laughed and Jack smiled at Sam who was still shocked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack woke up the next morning or at least thought he did. He had no memory of coming here. He was in a small dusty room that kind of yellow, with just a bed and a small table for furniture. He leaned out of his window squinting in the sunlight. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered, utterly confused, "I don't remember a thing!" Deciding not to dwell on his confusion, as it wasn't exactly an unusual thing, Jack quickly got dressed and went to find out what had happened.  
  
He found Daniel in the room next to his and was disappointed to find him as confused as he was. Although being Daniel, he immediately started blurting out theories on how they got here. "So what you're saying is that the day you told us about when we first got here, has already happened?" Jack asked forcing Daniel to get to the point. "Well. Yeah." Daniel said honestly. "Then why didn't you just say that?" Jack muttered angrily turning on his heel. "I was getting to it." Daniel said following Jack out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SG1 was making their way to the next village when Sam collapsed on the floor. "Sam!" Jack gasped in shock, rushing over to her and turning her over. "What the hell?" He said wide-eyed. Her stomach was swollen. "How. how did that happen?" Daniel jabbered. "Isn't that something you should ask your mother about?" Jack muttered trying to get Sam on her feet. Daniel scowled and grumbled, "I meant how did it just appear like that?" "It's probably something to do with the armbands," Teal'c suggested, assisting Jack with carrying Sam, as she was still unconscious. "Thanks Teal'c; I think we should get her back to the Stargate and find out what's going on. Teal'c, you carry Sam. Daniel, find someone who knows the way back to the Stargate."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later, they're back in SGC, Sam's woken up and Anise is about to shed light on what going on. ". It seems that the armbands are just increasing what would happen anyway and indicates that Major Carter will have the baby in about 4 days." Anise concluded after ten minutes of explaining that the armbands are not any danger to them. "4 days?" Jack blurted out, not thinking the armbands would advance them so much. Anise looked at him respectfully and nodded. "But that's not it, I don't remember." Sam started off quietly then fell silent. Jack looked at her quickly, then glanced away, making her squirm uncomfortably. Daniel cleared his throat and then said, "That probably something to do with the planet, with the day I told you about when we first arrived there." "And what would that be, Daniel Jackson?" General Hammond asked trying to take some attention away from Sam, as everyone kept glancing at her. "It was kind of a time loop that only lasts one day and only happens once a month." Jack cut in. Teal'c smiled (again as close as he comes to) at the relief in Jack's face as he explained about the fixed time and length. "Yeah, and the only reason they knew about this is because there are records about it. No one else knows of its existence." Daniel explained agreeing with Jack. "So in other words, there's no memories." Sam started. "Just consequences." Everyone finished, throwing quick glances at Sam.  
  
After a minute of silence, Jack blurted out, "Wait a minute. If the armbands are speeding up the development of the baby, will it make us age more?" Anise tried to hide a smirk and replied, "No, it should slow down the aging process." "Huh, wouldn't that be like turning back time?" He muttered, his brow creased with confusion. "No, it would be more like repairing the chromosomes." She replied, her lip twitching from the effort of not smiling. "Huh?" he almost whined, squirming a little with anticipation. Sam sighed and decided to try and explain yet another thing to Jack. "Sir, oxygen starts to damage chromosomes, when someone reaches the age of twenty." she started, explaining it as simply as she could, " the chromosomes are unable to carry on growing, as they have reached to end of their growing period, and eventually leave the appearance of aging." She was going to say more, but Jack cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it works?" he asked, turning his wide eyes to Anise. "Yes colonel, it works," she replied, allowing herself a small smile. "Great!" Jack smiled and looked at his armband almost fondly. Everyone looked at him and tried to stop themselves from laughing, but there were grins and sniggers all round the room. Jack looked up and yelled, "What?" Anise cleared her throat, then said, "Also, because of the baby's rapid growth, Major Carter will have to eat more to stop herself from collapsing again." Jack did his usual frown, lent back, reached into his pocket and then flung a large chocolate bar at Sam's head. She smiled at him then pounced after it like a cat. "You will all need to eat more to keep up with the armbands" Anise continued. Jack looked at his chocolate regretfully, as Sam smirked at him and ate it more slowly.  
  
"Right, now we know where we stand with the arm bands," General Hammond said, jerking everyone out of their silent daydreams, "What are we going to do about the planet?" "Huh?" Jack asked, being his usual intellectual self. "Well Colonel O'Neill. If there are consequences to your actions, you might have caused even more damage." General Hammond said blankly. "Oh for crying out loud!" Jack yelled, waving his hands about to show his frustration, "We were on a mission and we suddenly find out that we can do anything we want, without anyone finding out about it! I mean, stuff like that doesn't happen everyday." he paused tilting his head, "Ok! They do, but. well." "I think what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say, is that we were merely taking advantage of a good situation." Teal'c said slowly "Uhm. thank you Teal'c." Jack mumbled. Teal'c just nodded. "Also, it would be pointless to question us, as the whole point of the day is that everyone forgets." Daniel jumped in. "Very well, but if some problems develop, I'm holding you responsible!" General Hammond announced. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam nodded respectfully, but Jack's jaw dropped and he got up to say something. Daniel kicked him under the table, but Jack just ignored him. Then he saw Sam's face, she was giving him such a glare, he gulped and sat down again, looking like a sulky child.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A scream came from the infirmary. Shit! Jack thought, She's already having the baby! He rushed into the infirmary, knocking a few people over on the way. "Sam?" Jack panted, "Is she ok?" Janet came and took him out of the way of the nurses, who rushing around trying to help Sam. "Yes she's fine, but due to the armbands, the baby is bigger than usual. So it's going to be a lot harder than usual." Janet finished scowling. Suddenly there was a loud cry and someone whispered softly, "Congratulations Major Carter, a baby boy." Sam smiled softly and Jack pushed Janet aside, not noticing her sigh as she turned and walked off. He knelt by her side; she smiled and asked, "Do want to hold him?" "Can I?" he croaked and held out his arms to receive the tiny child. The baby looked up at him with the most innocent blue eyes he had ever seen. "What's his name?" he asked, looking adoringly at the baby. "Jonathon-err-John." She stuttered, her eyes glittering with hope and wonder. They were both thinking the same thing, though neither knew it. Is the child his and what would happen if it was?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
John remained at the SGC, as he was still growing rapidly. He now looked about 5 even though he was just reaching his 2nd birthday and his growth wasn't all that was advanced to a normal child. He was smart. He could usually understand things better than Jack (like it's hard). He had scruffy brown hair and bright blue eyes and he looked exactly like Jack. No one knew for sure who John's father was, but everyone had a similar idea. And these ideas, John liked very much. "Janet?" John asked hopefully "You know those stories about my father? Do you think they could be true?" Janet gave a small smile, but nothing. So John sat on the bed she was trying to make and tilted his face to look at her. "Because. I like them" Janet shot him a surprised glanced "I mean, out of all the people in the SGC. I would, most like Jack to be my father." He concluded unsteadily just as Jack walked in. Jack slid onto the bed and whispered, "so would I" in John's ear. Janet coughed and said formally, "Well it's not up to me." She glanced purposely at Jack and left the room. "What did she mean by that?" Jack asked, his forehead creased in confusion. John slapped his forehead in frustration and muttered, " It's easy enough for me to understand. She, like everyone else, wants you and mum to be together." Jack didn't have the chance to say anything; hell he couldn't if he did! Just then, there was the familiar Alarm, indicating that some one was coming through the Stargate and they both rushed to the gate room.  
  
"It's the Tok'ra, sir," one of the officers said "Dad?" Sam whispered quietly, her face white. Jack glanced at her and understood. She was worried about what her dad would think about John, who was standing by one of the officers operating the gate. Jacob stepped through the wormhole. He was covered in bruises and was limping badly. Sam eyes widened in shock and she rushed up to him, asking constantly what happened. "There's no time, we need reinforcements. The Goa'uld are attacking, I need to go back!" Jacob said quickly, shooing Sam away.  
  
About five minutes after that, they were heading to the Tok'ra home world with as many SG teams the SGC had to spare. "Right everyone, let's kick some Goa'uld ass," Jack commanded, gaining a few smiles, but mostly eye rolling from the officers in the Gate room. Everyone ran through the Stargate, guns blazing, prepared for anything, or so they thought. No one was prepared for what they saw. 50 Jaffa stood waiting for them, 5 feet from the Stargate. They grabbed Jacob round the neck and he fell unconscious to the floor. Jack saw there was no way to win this battle as more Jaffa were on their way to reinforce the first, "Right everyone, retreat, first one through the Stargate explain the mission was impossible to complete!" he yelled and everyone quickly complied, everyone except Sam. "Dad," she screamed and ran to get to him. "Carter!" Jack shouted, panic clearly visible in his eyes. He grabbed her from behind, dragging her struggling back to the Stargate. They almost made it, but Sam managed to break free of Jack's grasp, sending Jack flying backwards through the Stargate, as soon as he reached the other side his head struck the metal ramp and he immediately fell unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please R&R! Or I wont write more! Tragic aint it! 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is probably rubbish as its rather rushed, but hey fixing it involves effort so what ya gonna do?  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Sir, I think he's coming round." Someone said, as a blurry-eyed Jack, groaned. "What happened?" He mumbled. "You don't remember?" Janet asked, taking it as a medical issue and started checking him for more damage. "SAM!" he said shocked, as he remembered what happened, "oh my god, she wouldn't come, she wouldn't come, she didn't want to leave her dad!" "Ssshhh, its ok, colonel" she said soothingly, pushing down, even though she was anything, but calm. Sam had been caught by the Goa'uld. John sniffed quietly from his place beside Jack. Jack heard this and scooped John into a hug. "Don't worry John. We'll get her back," He mumbled into the boy's shoulder, then pulling him back to look at him, "but in the mean time, I'll look after you, ok?" he finished glancing at the General for permission. General Hammond nodded silently and John hugged Jack again. "So" He began looking expectantly at Janet. "When can I go back to work?" Janet looked nervously at Hammond. "Son, we have a situation." Hammond started.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack looked sorrowfully at the crumpled mess that once was the stargate; the walls of the gate room were black from the explosion. 'Thank god for the blast doors' he thought. He was aware of someone standing silently behind him. "What's go to happen now?" he asked quietly. "I don't know," Daniel replied walking closer to the ramp, "Hammond said that this isn't the end of the stargate program. Just that we're gonna be on downtime for a long time." "What are you going to do?" Jack asked blandly, carefully avoiding the subject of Sam and her possible fate. "I'm going back to Egypt for a while." He sighed, "What are you going to do?" "I have to look after John of course. He growing really fast and he's so smart, I'm going to try and get him in to NASA." "They wont let him remember you know." He almost spat, showing his disapproval of the idea. "I know. They're going to give him memories of 'his mother dying of cancer'. They said 'it's for his own good'" Jack growled. (the device had been left by the Tok'ra for more of their 'human experiments') "Oh god!" there was a short silence, "So that's it then. - They've given up! - How dare they! - It's not there right to choose!" Daniel yelled, bringing his hand up to his face. "That's it" Jack repeated just as spitefully. "And the armbands?" "Are now sinking into the skin, irremovable " "Well that's just great!" "Maybe this way we will still be able to rejoin the stargate program, if they ever find a solution."  
  
Another pause of speech, as the two men turn away and head for the surface. Their tones slightly calmer, now away from the cause of their depression  
  
"So do you have to change your name too?" "Yeah, but only his and my last name. I want as many of his memories real", anger slightly tinting Jack's voice. "Any ideas? I'm thinking about Kent." "What like 'Clark Kent'?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow, "Fine then my last name is gonna be Krichton!" "What? Like on Red Dwarf? This isn't a competition Jack" Daniel scorned. "I know, but I kinda like it now. I'll spell it with a 'C' and no one will notice. What do ya think? Jonathan Robert Crichton and Jonathan Robert Crichton JR." "Oh goa'uld's kill me now! There's gonna be two of them!" The two men walk through the door, as Jack whacks Daniel on the back of his head.  
  
********************************  
  
After that Farscape happens. So what do ya think? Ya like? 


End file.
